


Semper Invicta

by Infinitefleurs



Series: Dum Amo, Vivo [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic, anyways seb is a big baby no one is surprised, my friend and i were both sick so i had to LMAO, the titles in this series make sense only to me sorry, would yall be mad at me calling this a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: The Courier appeared to have caught something after they had raised the crashed B-29 from Lake Mead, but after a quick examination Arcade chalked it off as nothing more than the common cold. A day later, Sebastian was stuck in bed, which he was very much unhappy about. Arcade was quick to reassure that he’d be just fine. As he had said before, just basic human fragility.With the way Sebastian was dealing with it though, it was almost as if he came down with something terminal.





	Semper Invicta

**Author's Note:**

> something short for an idea i had a few days ago

“I’m not sick, I’m  _ dying. _ ”

“Oh, hush now, you big baby.” Arcade only rolls his eyes and laughs as he places a damp towel over Sebastian’s forehead. The Courier appeared to have caught something after they had raised the crashed B-29 from Lake Mead, but after a quick examination Arcade chalked it off as nothing more than the common cold. A day later, Sebastian was stuck in bed, which he was very much unhappy about. Arcade was quick to reassure that he’d be just fine. As he had said before, just basic human fragility.

With the way Sebastian was dealing with it though, it was almost as if he came down with something terminal. 

“You’ve survived everything the Mojave threw at you, a fever and a few chills is  _ not  _ going to kill you. Besides, it was cold last night. I already told you to wait until morning before diving into Lake Mead but you didn’t listen to me. I know it’s the cleanest source of water around, but who knows what’s been in there. It’s crawling with lakelurks.”

“But those Boomers needed help. And I’m  _ dying, _ ” Sebastian whines once more, taking the damp towel and wiping it all over his face. “Everything hurts and I can’t breathe through my nose. Don’t you know how  _ awful  _ that is, Arcade? Face it, I’m going to die here… you’ll have to secure New Vegas’ independence without me… my final request is to be buried in the shallow grave Benny tried putting me in.”

“Oh my God, do you ever listen to yourself?” Arcade asks, stifling his laughs. “You’re absolutely adorable… yet still so hopeless. And I love you. You hear me? I’m not letting you die on my watch, so calm down.” He reaches over and takes the Courier’s hand, which was still hot to the touch, and presses a small kiss against his knuckles. “Your fever doesn’t seem to be letting up, though.”

“See? I’m on the verge of death, I know it.” Sebastian only pouts, pulling the sheets over himself. Then, after a few moments of silence, he speaks again. “...I’m hungry. I’m gonna die of starvation if this cold doesn’t get me first.”

“I’m sure you are. And again, not dying. I swear, you’re such a drama queen.” Arcade sighs to himself, squeezing the Courier’s hand before getting up from his seat. “I’ll get you something from the Wrangler. You won’t mind waiting?”

Sebastian’s head peeks out from under the covers and he gives Arcade a little shake, but it’s clear from his expression that he’s a bit upset, at both Arcade leaving and him having to wait.

“Alright then, I won’t be long.”

“Better not. I miss you when you’re gone.”

“You do know I’ll just be past the gate and around the corner right?” Arcade asks, quiet for a moment before speaking again. “...That was  _ not  _ an invitation for you to follow me, by the way. I know you don’t like staying in bed but you have to. Doctor’s orders.”

“Don’t feel like getting up anyways,” Sebastian mumbles, crossing his arms under the sheets.

Arcade fakes a gasp. “That’s very much unlike you; you’re sicker than I thought.” He shakes his head and leans in for a quick moment, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s temple. “Now rest up, I’ll be back soon. Fifteen minutes tops.”

“Mm, okay. See you.” Just like that, the Courier is hidden away under the sheets again. If Arcade listened a  _ lot  _ more closer, he’d hear that the other was already snoring away. Arcade gives him one last smile before walking out of their little tent and into Freeside.

He  _ had  _ insisted that the Courier rest up back at the Lucky 38; at least Arcade could've gotten him something decent at one of the casinos, but Sebastian insisted that he was “near-death” and “couldn’t make it past the Mormon Fort.” The doctor found it a bit funny, but Nellis AFB  _ had  _ been a long ways, and so Arcade decided to humor him. He was tired of walking too, anyways. 

Besides, with them at the Mormon Fort, someone else could tend to him while he was out. He made sure of that before he stepped out.

True enough to his word, nevertheless, Arcade was back within fifteen minutes, carrying a small paper bag with Sebastian’s lunch. He also made a point to get something for the Courier’s fever from Julie. As much as he didn’t want to wake the other from his slumber, Arcade simply couldn’t have him skipping meals. He reaches over, gently shaking him awake. “Sebastian. I’m back, wake up.”

Sebastian only rolls away from him with a little whine. “...Five more minutes. I’m still dead,” he mumbles, pulling the sheets over himself again.

“Oh, I simply can't have that, Six. See, I promised I’d be back in fifteen minutes, any longer and I’d break that promise. Besides, I brought your favorite: a nice little brahmin steak. And I got something to calm down that fever of yours, but you’ll have to eat up first.”

_ “Finally.”  _ Sebastian all but throws the sheets off himself before slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair was a mess, an obvious sign he hadn’t stepped out of bed in some time. “I haven't had good food in years,” he mumbles, although his tone was joking. He reaches for the paper bag and begins to dig in.

_ So much for being dead, _ Arcade thinks, stifling a chuckle. “Well, I wouldn't exactly call the food at the Wrangler  _ good,  _ but I suppose it’ll have to do.”

“What about you? Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Already did, don’t worry. Now, do you need anything else?”

“...Water. Throat’s killin’ me.”

“Mm, I figured as much.” Arcade reaches over, taking the Courier’s canteen from his pack and giving it a shake, just to see if it had any water in it. When he found out it didn't, he sighs. “Empty. Give me five minutes, I’ll get you some.”

“You’re too nice…” Sebastian frowns, and before Arcade could get up, the Courier takes his hand, keeping him in place. “Stay awhile… I’ll be fine.”

“Nonsense. I’m only looking out after you.” Arcade squeezes his hand before he gets up from his seat. “Keep eating, I’ll get you some water.” Leaning in yet again, he presses a small kiss to the Courier’s lips. “You don’t need to worry about me. And before you say it, no, I’m not gonna get sick from kissing you.”

“Sure. I'll be here waiting to say, ‘I told you so,’” Sebastian jokes, letting him go. “But if that's what you say, then I won’t stop you. Besides, I quite like them.”

“I assumed you would. Anyways, I’ll be right back. Try not to die while I’m out there, alright?”

“Aha! So I  _ am  _ dying. I knew it,” Sebastian exclaims, pointing a finger at the Follower. “Again, final wish. Buried in the shallow grave I was buried in. I want everyone to be there. You’re giving the eulogy.”

“Already have your entire funeral planned, I see. Well, I suppose I can’t blame you, with New Vegas being what it is. But if that’s what you wish, your highness. And here I thought… I’d be able to grow old with you, as cheesy as that sounds. But it appears as you’ve already sealed your fate.” Arcade wipes a fake tear with his finger, making out what sounded to be a sob.

“Now who’s being a drama queen? You know I’m not really–” the Courier stops mid-sentence when he realizes that Arcade’s outplayed him. He looks up at the other, who now looked rather smug. “Well played.”

“What? You’re not really dying and you’re finally admitting that I was right? I knew you would see the light. So, to reiterate; not dying, and I’ll be back in five. Love you, Six.” 

“Love you too,” Sebastian replies, finishing up on his lunch before setting it aside. With that done, he lies back down and waves Arcade off as he leaves the tent for the second time.

Fortunately enough, the water pump wasn’t that far from the Mormon Fort and Arcade was able to return much more quickly. Another thing he was thankful for was the Courier getting Bill Ronte straight; frankly, he was sick of paying for water. He supposed it couldn’t be help; there was only so much to go around. Nevertheless, he returns to the Courier, handing him the canteen.

“God, you’re a lifesaver,” Sebastian mumbles, taking a swig from the canteen. “I was  _ dying. _ ”

“A common trend with you lately, don’t you think? But I try. After all, you  _ do  _ need a good-looking doctor to take care of you in the… big, bad wasteland, as you so put it.”

“I know you’re messing with me and all, but I’m actually really touched you still remember that.”

“How could I not? You’re very… memorable.” Arcade leans over, placing a hand on Sebastian’s forehead, humming. “It’s… a little better, but you should probably still take the medication I got, just in case.” Pouring some of the solution onto a spoon, he holds it out for the other.

Immediately, Sebastian gets a whiff of it and recoils, his nose crinkling in disgust. “What is  _ that?  _ It smells disgusting.”

“What happened to  _ ‘I can’t breathe through my nose’?  _ And it’s broc flower and xander root. You know, the components of a Stimpak. The thing you seem to have no qualms over injecting yourself with. Just take it and swallow-- quickly, if I may add, if you really don’t wanna taste it.”

“Rather be swallowing something else, honestly,” Sebastian mumbles, but laughs when he sees the unamused look on Arcade’s face. “What? Oh, come on, I was  _ joking.  _ For the most part, anyways.”

“Uh huh. Well, we’ll see to getting you better first, then we can talk about that. Now, just take this and get some rest.” Arcade only playfully rolls his eyes as Sebastian winks at him, but takes the spoonful anyways, taking another swig from his canteen. “There. Now was that so hard?”

“Frankly, yes, it was. But I’ll gladly do it for you.” Sebastian grins at him, lying back down. “...Hey, you were swimming with me. How come  _ you  _ didn’t get sick?”

“Ah, well. Suppose I was just born that way. Now, get some rest. I’ll be here.” Arcade rests back against his chair, squeezing the Courier’s hand for a moment.

“If you say so.”

Much to both of their surprises (and Sebastian’s amusement), Arcade  _ had  _ gotten sick the next day. The Courier figures he could save the gloating for another day, though.


End file.
